Different from the rest
by shadow08
Summary: she was in love with harry potter but he broke her heart when he fell for cho... so she set him free and tried to face life. but fate stirs things up. will they get back together? read and see... R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Heartbreaks and changes**

Brooklyn Matthews sat on her bed at Hogwarts, listening to the song, tears pouring unbidden from her cheeks. She was alone and that was all she could wish for at the moment.

_"Have You Ever" by S Club 7_

_Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away_

_Though you think it's over_

_Imust be the thickest girl on the planet!_ she thought to herself. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Harry Potter that day._You love him!You dope!_ her brain screamed.

_Knowing, there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moments gone_

"So much that it hurts..." she whispered causing more tears to flow down her cheeks.

She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way world goes round  
Tell me.._

_  
_"I know exactly how it feels." she whispered.

_Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see, thats the way I feel about you and me baby_

"You bet." she whispered once again to the ceiling. She continued in this manner as the song went on and she wept her eyes out.

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cos I loved and lost,  
The day I let you go  
_

"Exactly how i'm feeling." she whispers as the tears flowed freely.

_Can't help but think that this is wrong  
We should be together  
Back in, your arms where I belong_

Oh God, I miss him already. But I don't belong in his arms anymore!" she cried softly to herself. "Chang belongs there now." she adds as sadness overwhelms her.

_Now I finally realize, it was forever that I'd found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round  
Tell me.._

"I realized that a long time ago... butI want him to be happy." she told herself firmly._  
_  
_Have you ever lost and loved somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, it's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cos I loved and lost,  
The day I let you go  
_

She just cries, her head on her arms. Weeping about how the song hit so close to home.

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away  
Can't you see  
And though the moments go  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round  
Tell me...  
_

" That'd be a wasted wish. He's with Chang now..."

_Have you ever lost and loved somebody  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, it's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know  
Cos I loved and lost,  
The day I let  
_

"Yeah i loved and i lost. How fitting."

_Yes, I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes, I loved and lost the day I let you go  
_

The song drew to a close as Brooklyn Matthews lifted her head. Her angelic face full of sadeness and stained with tears. she stood up and washed her face and looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"Goodbye Harry..." she whispered her hypnotic blue eyes welling up with tears. "I love you. i always ALWAYS will..." she said wiping her eyes.

"Be happy with Chang." she said to her reflection and she left the room. Hoping nothing would change.

Little did she know that everything will change. And it started with the light in her eyes going out...

a/n: helllooooo! well this is my very first ficcie! so pleez review! btw... i don't own harry potter. cuz if i did... let'sa face it i wouldn't be here writing a FAN fic right? anyway... i know it's onfusing and u don't know who Brooklyn Matthews is right? but everything will be explained in the next chappies... well ok that's all 4 now... don't 4 get to...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Wondering why

**a/n: hello people! i'm baaaackkk! (sinister music plays). anyway, this chappie is about harry's feelings. anyways thanks to my reviewers! i'm so happy coz i hd 5! (hands out cookies and does the mambo...)**

**kitty: thanks 4 the review! anyway, its really supposed to be Brooklyn Matthews! she's an OC and well continue reading my fics and u'll find out who she is! bye!**

**sailorstarryeyes: thank you 4 the review! i'm glad you liked it! actually the first chapter was supposed to be a songfic so i guess if u count the technicalities it was repetitive coz of the choruses...lol, besides i didn't know how to make a song fic so that was actually pretty good. considering i have no experience!**

**littlekathgirl: thanks! i will!**

**Nikki101: thanks! well here's the next chappie! keep reviewing!**

**_On with the ficcie!_**

**Chapter 2: Wondering why...**

Harry's insides squirmed with guilt as he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory. He opened the door to find himself alone, much to his delight. Striding over to his bed, he plopped down and pulled his hangings shut.

_I never wanted to hurt Brooklyn. _he thought miserably. _I loved her. It's just thatI love Cho now..._

He sat up and buried his face in his hands. Thinking about the scene in the common room.

FLASHBACK:

"Forget about me Harry. I know you love Cho." Brooklyn said her eyes full of sadness.

"B-But I- Brooke I don't---" he stuttered trying to make up an excuse but Brooklyn interrupted him.

"Save it Harry." she said. " I can tell.And it would probably be easier for both of us if you were honest."

Harry stared at her for a moment and shot a helpless look at Hermione, sitting on the chair, whose mouth had now dropped open.

"Alright Brooke," he said with a sigh. "I admit it.I do love Cho."

"I love you Harry," she whispered almost turning away. "This is it Harry." she said aloud, looking coldly athim unaware that he had heard. Harry said nothing however, so she continued.

"It's over. Be happy with Cho." she said as she turned on her heel, tears spilling onto her cheeks and ran as fast as she could to her dorm room.

END FLASHBACK

It pained Harry how Brooklyn could still be thinking of his happiness even though she was the one HE had hurt.

"Harry?" Hermione called from the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure come on." he said not bothering to stand up.

Ron pulled Harry's hangings apart and sat on his own bed. Hermone plopped down on the edge of Harry's bed and asked, " Are you alright?"

Harry snorted and said, "I'm not the one you should be asking that question Hermione, it's Brooke."

"What d'you mean mate? SHE dumped YOU right?" Ron asked incredolously.

"Hmm... and for good reason," Hermione said looking at Harry. "I suppose it's true then?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head in reply. Hermione only shook her head in disbelief. And Harry really couldn't blame her.

"She still thought of me," Harry said after a while to no one in particular. "Even though i hurt her she still thought of MY happiness. She wanted me to be happy. How could she still think of ME when she's the one who'll be left alone and in pain?"

"Beacuse Harry," Hermione answered standing up. "That's what you do when you love someone."

She walked towards the door when Harry said, "Where are you going?"

"Brooklyn," she stated simply and walked out.

Hermione went to the common room to check if Brooklyn had come down. She saw a long haired figure slumped on a chair in front of the fire and sat down beside it. What she saw next was something she wasn't prepared for.

Looking back at her was the same Brooklyn, except for the eyes. Her intoxicating blue eyes weren't so intoxicating any more. In fact, they were empty. Lifeless. The light that was always present in her eyes was gone. No cheer, nothing. It was like staring into a mass of blue paint that had neither sparkle nor vibrance.

"Brooke?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Hmm?" was the only reply Hermione recieved as Brooklyn went back to staring at the fire.

"Are you alright?" she asked giving it another try.

"I'm fine." Brooklyn replied.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in concern.

"It really hurts Hermione." Brookly said as if she had not spoken. "I loved him you know. and it hurts so bad because he loves Chang."

Hermione stood up and put an arm around her friend. Hermione's heart went out to Brooklyn as the tears coursed down her frend's face.

"I want him to be happy." she said with a sincere smile. "I loved him. I still do." she added.

"Shh... stop it Brooke." Hermione reprimanded gently.

Brooklyn stood up and dried her tears just as Hary and Ron came bounding down the stairs. Ron seemed to have done a specatcular job with cheering Harry up.

"Brooke..." Hermione began but she was too late. Brooklyn had already gone through the portrait hole.

Harry watched as Brooklyn walked out of Gryffindor tower his heart aching.

"Hey Ron, listen i'm gonna go find Cho tell Hermione I'll be back later." he told Ron, thonking of Cho.

He ran out of the tower and started his search. An hour later, he found her in the library studying alone.

He stealthily, walked over to her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who," he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," Cho said in mock concentration. "Who else in this school has a scar, glasses, green eyes, and the messiest black hair ever? Oh i know, you must be Harry Potter."

He sat down grinning sheepishly at her.

"So what doI win?" Cho asked jokingly.

"Why, me of course!" Harry said.

"Be serious Harry.How is Brooke?" she said returning to her book.

"I _am_ serious Cho." he said. Cho looked at him her jaw dropping.

Harry took her hand and held it tightly in his.

"Cho Chang," he began. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Cho's eyes filled with tears and she said, "Oh Harry! Yes! I will!"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's go." He said with a smile. Cho gathered her things and they left the library hand in hand.

Little did they know that a pair of blue eyes had witnessed the scene from stat to finish. and those very same eyes were shedding angry tears, her wounded heart still unsure of whether she should believe it or not...

A/N: ok here goes i know this chappie still doesn't explain who Brooklyn is but you'll find out soon enough. so anyways, thanks again to reviewers! don't 4 get 2

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Tears of the heart

**a/n: hey guys! i'm here again! and now i come with a new chappie! thanks to my reviewers!**

**anubisritual: thank you ur sooo kind! well as u can see i've been updating much faster now!**

**nIcOLE: thaks so much! here's the next chappie!**

**rOckergirL: i'm so glad u like it! here's the next chappie! and don't worry brooke is cheerful enuf. just not right now cuz she's still busy moping and mourning about Harry.**

_**on with the ficcie! drumroll please!**_

**Chapter 3:Tears of the heart...**

Brooklyn stood in the library her body trembling at the scene she had just witnessed. The tears had already begun to flow as she shoved the book she had been holding back onto the shelf. She ushered herself into the nearest chair and let all her feelings flow out of her with the tears.

Brooklyn had ran out of Gryffindor Tower earlier on so that she would not have any more run-ins with Harry than was necessary. She ran into the library so she could be alone in a quiet place to think. But about an hour later, when she pulled a book from the shelves, she saw Harry and Cho talking.

More tears stung Brooklyn's eyes as she lay her head upon her arms and cried. She knew that she no longer had the right to feel jealous or angry beacuse of what she had seen. After all she _did_ tell him to be happy with Chang. _But he should have had at least an ounce of decency and waited for a day or two to pass_, she thought bitterly to herself.

_As if it wasn't painful enough when I found out he loved Chang. This outstrips that feeling by a longshot. _she thought to herself. Feeling a sudden upsurge of weariness, she mulled over her problems the tears never ceasing to flow. She thought of all the memories she and Harry had shared. The confusion of the times when she felt he was pulling away and seemed so cold. The betrayal of finding out that he loved someone else. And now the anger and bitterness of seeing him already with Chang after just a few hours.

Brooklyn didn't know how long she sat there, crying her heart out. She had had no intention of returning to Gryffindor Tower that night. However, she was forced to go when Madam Pince ushered her curtly out the library, as it was closing. She shuffled along in a daze inadverently truning at a random corner, effectively getting herself lost 3 consecutive times.

She sighed wearily as she trudged up the correct path up to Gryffindor Tower. She dully gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. when she did however, she saw Harry and Ron sitting near the fireplace. "Hi Brooke," Harry and Ron said simultaneously, both looking very awkward. Brooklyn however, merely walked past not giving the slightest sign that she had seen them at all.

All she did was go over to get a cup of hot chocolate and seated herself by the open window and gazed at the grounds.

"Brooke?" Harry asked nervously. Brooklyn paid no attention to him and just took a sip of her drink.

"You're out particularly late tonight Brooke where were you?" Ron inquired giving it a shot. However, he got the same reply. A sip.

Hermione fussed around their dorm like a mother waiting for her teenage daughter.

"Herm, will you please stop?" Olivia Kensington, a very pretty girl with brown hair and eyes said, trying hard not to laugh. Olivia was one of their classmates and a close friend of Brooke and Hermione.

"How can you be so calm? Our friend is out there wandering around the castle like a lost soul! what if she's done something stupid and slit her own thoat or something?" Hermione ranted pacing around.

"Hermione! Calm down!" Olivia said in a soothing voice. "Brooke is a smart girl, as smart as it can get in fact, she won't do any such thing."

"You didn't see her Lia," Hermione told her friend worriedly, sitting down on her bed. "She's different. You can tell by her eyes. They're so empty. As if someone turned off the lights in a room... I think she could do just about the stupidest thing in the world right now."

Upon hearing this a look of worry flashed in Olivia's eyes. "I'm sure she'll be back any minute. Don't worry Herm." she said confidently. Problem was neither of them believed it.

Brooklyn finished the lost of her hot chocolate and stood up. She put it on the sink and made her way up the stairs to her dorm, still not acknowledging the prescence of the two boys seated on the couch. She somehow managed to drag herself up the stairs and into the room.

"BROOKE!" Hermione and Olivia screamed. "Where have you been?" they asked simultaneously both pictures of relief. Brooke however, didn't even glance at them and just walked over to her bed changed, and lay down.

"Do you think she heard us?" Olivia asked an eyebrow raised.

"We just shouted our lungs out Lia she must've heard us!" Hermione said matter-of factly.

Olivia grinned sheepishly and said, "Then what's eating her?"

"I don't know." Hermione said biting her lip as she gazed at her friends bed. "Perhaps we should just let her rest. She's had a tiring day after all." she said deciding.

"Ok." Olivia said sighing. "We can talk to her in the morning."

The both of them walked over to their beds and went to sleep.

However, the next morning, they were not able to speak to Brooklyn at all. when they woke up her bed was already empty and her school things gone. They assumed she was at breakfast and hurried to get ready. When they arrived at breakfast, they saw biether hide nor hair of Brooklyn and shook their heads in frustration as they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hey Seamus," Olivia asked the sandy haired boy, a few seats to her left. "Have you seen Brooke?"

"Brooke?" Seamus repeated thoughtfully. "Ah yes I did. She was heading out of the Great Hall when I arrived. Don't know where she went though." He told them.

"Thank you Seamus." Hermione said.

"I suppose it's no use trying to find her?" Olivia said huffily. "We won't be able to find her anyway."

"Yes I suppose you're right." Hermione said from her toast. "we'll see her in Potions nonetheless."

So they just ate their breakfasts, later joined by Ron and Harry.

"Can either of you tell me why Brooklyn acted like she hadn't seen us- or particularly me last night?" Harry asked the two girls from his porridge.

"Well, why should she?" Olivia snapped.

Harry looked at her schocked.

Rolling her eyes Olivia said," Harry you really didn't expect Brooke to be all budy-buddy with you after you _betrayed_ her right?"

"Harry didn't betray Brooke---" Ron began, rising to his best friend's defense.

"Oh really?" Olivia said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'd say having sudden feelings for some girl you've been hanging out with a lot, when you already have a very beautiful, smart, caring and all- around perfect girlfriend would definitely count as betrayal. Especially since you were never supposed to be hanging out with that girl everyday instead of your girlfriend!"

"It's different from our point of view Ron. Understand that. You'd tend to side with Harry. He's your best mate. But Olivia and I however think it was wrong of him to do what he did." Hermione confirmed rising from her chair along with Olivia and stalked out of the Great Hall.

"They were right Ron." Harry said. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I guess I can't really blame Brooke if she hates me now."

"Look mate, get over it. women are hard to understand. Let's just go to Potions before Snape tries to kill us."

Harry nodded and together, they made their way down to the dungeons.

Brooke didn't sit with any of her friends during classes however which left Hermione and Olivia, for the most part, wondering.

At lunch, Brooklyn could not be seen once again and they were forced to eat without her. and the routine lasted through out the day and up until Wednesday wheras Olivia had finally gotten fed up.

When Brooklyn came up late for the fourth time that week, Olivia pounced.

"Brooklyn Denise Matthews, i have had just about enough of this!" she said her brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Where have you been all this time? you've been coming up late for four days! what the hell are you doing?" Hermione cried equally angry.

Brooklyn just sidstepped them and climbed onto her bed. not letting herself be put down Olivia marched over to Brooklyn's bed her hands on her hips.

"BROOKLYN!"she screeched.

"WHAT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Brooke screamed at the two of them.

"You have been ignoring us for three days now and have not been eating properly. i would understand you giving _Harry_ the cold shoulder but_ us_? That's just insane." Hermione said stepping up to her as well.

"Why can't you see that I just want to be left _ALONE_? Go away! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Brooke said her cheeks glowing red in anger.

"Oh quit being so fucking melodramatic Brooke." Olivia said. "We're your friends remember? I know this is about that jackass Harry, so just spill it." she told Brooke earnestly.

"And besides if you don't we'll just use a spell to choke it out of you." Hermione said a mischievous grin on her face.

Brooklyn muttered obscenities at them before finally losing it and blurting something out loudly.

_Oh no..._ she moaned in her head, her hands covering her mouth. _oh shit!_ _Me and my goddamned mouth!_

she wailed helplessly her eyes sprouting tears once again as her two friends gazed at her too dumbfounded to speak...

**a/n: hello there people! i need you're reviews. anyway i have decided to introduce a few more charcters. it just seemed to fit into the storyline. well anyway, if you'll notice this chappie's longer so it requires reviews! i will update soon. but please please please review! so anyway since i dunno how i'll fit Brooklyn's description into the story this is what i'm gonna do:**

**Brooklyn Denise Matthews- Black hair(long), blue eyes, fair complexion. You'll get to know her enough in these chappies so i haven't really got much to say except dont 4get to:**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	4. The code of silence

**Disclaimer: cutesy baby voice hello people! i don't own harry potter in any form or kind, no matter how much i wish i did. (sobs)**

**a/n: hello everyone! i've got nuthin 2 say! just thankies...**

**chryS: hey! thanks very much! here's the next chappie!**

**kawaiikitsue: hey i speak a bit of japanese... arigatou gozai masu! here's the next chappie!**

**kittycat: heya! sorry about the cliffies! i love those things and i like to keep readers hanging. LOL no really (says in serious mage like voice) all shall be revealed in due time..**

**rOckergirL: hey again! thanks 4 the review! it was great! i'm glad you like it! don't worry you'll find out what Brooke said. sooner or later... LOL...**

_**ta-da! on with the ficcie! **_

**Chapter 4 The code of silence...**

Hermione and Olivia stared at Brooke their mouths hanging open. Finally Olivia snapped out of it and screamed.

"YOU WHAT?" she cried indignantly.

"You were serious?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"You heard what I said ok? Yes. I 'm serious." Brooke said curtly fixing her bed.

The two other girls were still staring at her wide eyed.

"Look. I know that it's sily alright?" she began sighing wearily." And I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

Brooke gazed at them pleadingly. Hermone looked back uneasily.

"Please?" Brooke said giving them her best puppy dog eyes. This was too much for Olivia to bear so she said, "Fine, I promise."

"Great!" she said smiling ecstatically. "Herm?" she said turning to Hermione.

"Alright. I promise." Hermone said nodding.

"Excellent. Now let's get to bed." Brooke said turning to her bed.

"Oh, Brooke? One more thing." Hermione said with a meaningful glance at Olivia.

"What?" Brooke said turning to them.

"No more ditching us alright?" Olivia said.

"Or late nights out the castle." Hermione added.

"And you need to tell us what you've been up to tomorrow morning." Olivia added making Hermione glance at her, she merely shrugged.

Brooke stared at her two friends. Seeing that they would not leave her alone until she agreed, she nodded.

The three of them climbed into bed and closed each of their bed hangings.

Brooke had expected herself to fall asleep immediately but she had been wrong. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about how lucky she was to have friends that cared about her so much. She went over the past three days in her mind as she lay there, trying to get to sleep.

It was true that she had only been eating one meal for the past three days, but she hadn't really had much of an appetite either. She spent her time in the library reading books and more often than not, crying. During classes, she seated herself as far away from her friends as was possible so they could not see her pale demeanour. She failed disastroulsy however, as Seamus and Neville had approached her only yesterday about being so pale and seeing the nurse.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep leaving all thoughts of her heartbreak in the world of reality..

"Brooke..." Olivia whispered poking Brooke's shoulder.

"Hmm!" Brooke said shooing her away.

"Brooke!" Olivia repeated poking her harder.

"What?" Brooke muttered annoyed.

"Wake up." Olivia said.

"Oh and I couldn't tell that was your purpose?" Brooke muttered sarcastically. She glanced at the clock on her dresser and let out a groan. "It's 5 fucking 30! Classes are at 8!"

"You need to get up." Olivia reminded her amused, she was pretty much an early riser and couldn't help being amused at her friend's attitude. Unlike her, Brooke was a night person, and was also a light sleeper, but constantly pretended otherwise so as to get a few more miutes in bed.

"Why?" Brooke muttered rolling onto her stomach and burying her head into her pillow.

"Cause I said so." Olivia said simply.

"Who do you think you are?" came Brooke's muffled reply.

"One of your best friends?" she said amused.

"Conceited little monster." Brooke said from her pillow.

"Oh shut up Brooke! How can you sleep like that? You're going to suffocate yourself." she said poking Brooke's shoulder again.

"Nobody cares!" she replied.

"Wake up you stubborn jackass!" Olivia said hitting Brooke over the head with a pillow.

"Haha," she replied drily, rolling onto her front. "I am stubborn. Now go away and let me get the fuck back to sleep!"

"Brooke, you use the word fuck way too much." she told her friend.

"Nobody stinkin' cares!" she replied sitting up.

"She LIVES!" Olivia said in a mock prophet voice.

"Shut up you poofter!"she snapped standing up and walking to the bathroom. Olivia gazed happily at the door and then proceeded to wake Hermione.

Once she was bathed and dressed, Brooke told her friends about the goings on in her life in the past few days. After she had told them everything, they proceeded to the Great Hall for breakfast. Brooke ate her breakfast heartily, eating and laughing around with her friends. To an onlooker, it would seem that she was back to normal. But Olivia noted that there was still no light in her eyes. And she could tell that it was all an act. Brooklyn was pretending to be happy when she was still empty inside.

"Good morning class. I will be pairing you up today to make Veritaserum," Snape said in his menacing voice.

Gazing around the room as he walked he muttered pairs such as:

"Malfoy, Parkinson"

"Crabbe,Goyle"

"Longbottom,Patil"

"Finnigan,Brown"

"Thomas, Kensington"

"Weasley, Granger and.."

"Potter, Matthews"

Brooke looked up from her seat wide eyed. She raised her hand immediately.

"Yes Miss Matthews?" Snape asked.

"Sir could I have a different partner?" she asked bluntly.

"Why would you want a different partner? Trouble in paradise perhaps?" Snape sneered at her.

"No sir. There never was a paradise." Brooke stated coldly.

"Well as sorry, as I am to hear that," Snape said sounding the exact opposite. "I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"Now I want no more interruptions. The instuctions are on the board. Begin." Snape said as he flicked his wand.

Brooke cursed under her breath at her rotten luck. Harry sidled beside her and started setting up his cauldron.

"Should I get the ingredients?" he asked her. Brooke said nothing and merely stared at the instructions on the board.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said and gathered the ingredients. When he came back Brooke immediately seized the 1st ingredient and began chopping away. They passed the entire Potions class in this manner. Harry talking to Brooke and Brooke not even bothering to reply.

"God you're an idiot Potter."Malfoy said as they filed out of Potions. "Can't even tell that Matthews doesn't want to talk to you."

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Matthews has a name Draco." came a voice from behind the both of them. They turned and saw Brooklyn, her books in her arms and her black hair around her face.

"Sorry Ma- I mean Brooklyn." Malfoy apologized with a grin.

Brooklyn gave him a small smile as she passed but completely ignored Harry once again.

During lunch that day, Brooklyn had to go to the library again so Hermione and Olivia sat with Harry and Ron. While they were eating lunch, Ron noticed that Hermione was being especially quiet.

"Hermione," he began. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" Hermione said looking terrified.

"You seem nervous." he said frowning.

"Oh come off it Ron, I'm perfectly fine." she snapped before returning to her food.

Ron could tell she was hiding something. But what?

Later...

Cho was walking down the hallway to the Great Hall when she heard someone calling her name. Turning she spotted Scott Anderson running towards her.

Scott was a Ravenclaw and a friend of Cho's. He was the current Quidditch captain, ad was very handsome.

Scott was 6'1 with dark brown hair and blue green eyes. He ran a hand through his hair as he reached her, slightly out of breath.

"Hey Scott." Cho greeted.

"Hey Cho, listen I gotta ask you something." Scott said.

"What is it?" Cho asked with a smile.

"It's about well... Harry." he said uncertainly.

"What about Harry?" Cho asked as they started walking towrds the Great Hall.

"Well you know Brookly Matthews right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about Brooke?" she inquired.

"Well seeing as you and Harry are pretty close, maybe you could ask if they're still together?" Scott said tentatively.

"They've broken up Scott. Harry's with me now." Cho told him happily.

"Oh, in that case, don't tell anyone yet but i'm planning on asking her out." Scott told her a sly smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Yes. You and every other guy in this castle." Cho said snorting.

"Gee thanks for being supportive Cho." Scott said sarcastically.

"Sorry Scott." Cho said apologetically. "But I'm just stating a fact. Though I'm sure you can win her over with you charms."

They parted at the door as Cho joined Harry for dinner at Gryffindor table.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of getting rid of Brooklyn. Sure Brooklyn had been nice. After all, she had sacrificed. But Cho thought it would be better if she could get the girl to go out with someone else. So Harry could be safe with her.

Hermione had been acting peculiar for several weeks. Ron knew something was up. She was always extremely giddy whenever Harry was around or Brooke was mentioned. Finally he got fed up and thought up a plan.

"Hey Hermione could I talk to you?" Ron asked during Charms one Thursday.

"Of course, what is it?" said Hermione.

"I was thinking tonight in the common room. Harry's going to study with Cho andI needed help with my Transfiguration homework." he informed her waving his wand at the bird in front of him.

"Alright then, I haven't got anything to do anyway. I've finished mine and Brooke and Olivia are going to the library as well." Hermione muttered thoughtfully.

"Hurry up Brooke. At this rate the library will be closed before we even get there." Olivia complained to her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she bent doen to pick up her bag.

"Jeez you sound like my mother! It's only been 5 minutes, chill Lia!" she said straightening up.

They went out the door, said goodbye to Hermione and headed for the library.

"God I can't stand that Chang girl!" Olivia said as they walked to the library.

"Lia, you haven't even spoken to her. How can you say that?" Brooke asked her friend amused.

"Ha, so speaks the saint of Hogwarts. You can't honestly tell me you don't have any resentment towards that girl." Olivia said.

"Maybe.." Brooke said thoughtfully. "Anyway why would you say you can't stand her?"

"Brooke, hello!" Olivia said in a matter-of fact voice. "She stole my best friend's boyfriend. And she sat with us at dinner tonight."

"Oh?" Brooke said in a would- be off-hand voice.

"Yes, and let me tell you,I found her so annoying. She was so pathetic! Honestly." Olivia ranted.

Sighing, Brooke shushed her friend as they went into the library to finish their Transfiguration essay.

Scott had been waiting in the library hoping to see Brooklyn studying. He was just about to leave when he saw a flicker of black somewhere near the door. He stood up and heaved his bag onto his shoulder his Transfiguration essay in hand.

"Come on Brooke let me see what you've done with your essay." Olivia pleaded with her friend as they sat down.

"No." she replied firmly casting her bag down. "We came here so we could do our essay. No copying Kensington."

"Fine. Some friend you are." Olivia grumbled. Brooke just grinned at her and began finishing her essay.

Scott nervously made his way around the library trying to find Brooklyn. His heart pounding in his chest. Spotting Brooklyn sitting in a table near the back he made his way over.

"Excuse me," he said with a grin. "You don't know me but you're Brooklyn Matthews right?"

"Yes," she replied looking up at him with those adorable blue eyes.

"Would you mind helping me with that essay Mcgonagall set? It's a bloody bugger and I'd really appreciate it." he said running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Sure," she answered "Sit down." He pulled back a chair his heart singing.

Olivia watched her friend with an amused expression on her face. She could tell that Scott was just using a ruse.

"Hey Brooke?" Olivi asked her friend.

"What?" she answered.

"Could you go get another book please?" she asked. Brooke nodded and stood up.

"Scott your essay's fine now. You just have to write a conclusion. I'll check it whenI come back." she informed him.

Once she was gone Olivia leaned back in her chair and looked Scott in the eye.

"Ok Scott. I can tell that this whole Tranfiguration's essay thing is just a cover up. What are you really up to?" she asked shrewdly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said defensively.

"Oh come on Scott! Cut the crap! I won't tell her." she said waving a hand dismissively.

"Y-You won't?" he asked.

"No." she said picking up her quill.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I think Harry's a jackass and that my friend deserves better." she told him as she wrote her essay. "Besides, I like you. You're smart and funny. Just the kinda guy for Brooklyn."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief and started writing his own essay.

"You can't rush her though," Olivia said suddenly. "You can't ask her out flat out. When's the next Hgsmeade trip?"

"Next month on Halloween." he answered.

"Perfect. Ask her out a day before. And in the meantime befriend her first. She's still not over Harry so that'd be a touchy subject. Cheer her up with your jokes. Lord knows she needs that. And be yourself." she informed him as she pored over her essay.

"I'm back," Brooke announced sitting down.

"Hello back, I'm Scott." he joked. Brooke smiled at him and then turned to Olivia.

"Give me your essay Lia, I'll check it." she said to her friend.

"Hey what about me?" Scott asked pretending to be hurt.

"Oh yeah, sorry Scott. Back forgot you existed." she said with an innocent grin.

Scott pretended to pout while Brooke read their essays.

Handing them back she told them that everything was fine. And then bid goodnight to Scott.

Back in the common room Ron and Hermione were bickering again.

"I can't believe you lied to me Ron!" Hermione lashed out. "And to think I could be studying right now!"

"Oh, come on Hermione! I wouldn't have had to do this if you would just be honest!" Ron retorted, his ears glowing red.

"This is none of your business Ron!" she said angrily.

"It is too my business! You're my friend Hermione and I care what happens to you!" he inisted.

"I can't tell you Ron. It's not about me!"

"Oh i see," he said realizing. "It's about Brooke and Harry isn't it?" he asked.

"H-how?" she stuttered her eyes wide with shock.

Ron shrugged. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Hermione muttered something under her breath. Ron's eyes widened as he heard. Her jaw dropped as she realized he had heard. _Oh no! Brooke's going to kill me! What have I done? _she thought helplessly to herself, as Ron contiunued to stare at her in disbelief...

a/n: ok this is a bit longer than the last chapter but i dunno if it's any good. so pleeezz... don't 4get to:

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. A tangled web

**Disclaimer: Aaaaaahhhhh! The police are coming! Better make this quick! I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does! So readers, when i go to court YOU will be my witnesses! I PUT UP A BLOODY DISCLAIMER!**

**a/n: ok on with the show!**

**kittycat: hello again! thank you! LOL cliffies are fun!**

**kawaiikitsune: hey thanks! (winks) sorry can't tell you. keep r&r-ing and you'll find out!**

**rOckergirL: hello once again! you're so devoted! i feel so loved! oh, i'm glad you feel that way! here's the next chappie! you'll find out what brooke said! all in good time! lol**

**over and under21: hey thanks!**

**gorgeoushottie: thanks 4 the review! here's the next chappie!**

**katkat: thank you! i feel so loved! **

**kaibadude: glad ya like it! hahaha, thanks 4 the compliment!**

**meanandcutethat'syou(not): thank you! aww ur so nice! **

**Silent Darkness Tsukiyo: thanks cuz! here's the next chappie!**

_**and now... Onto the ficcie!**_

**Chapter 5: A tangled web...**

Ron gaped at Hermione not daring to believe his ears. Had he heard right?

"Sh-she does?" he stammered.

"Yes Ron she does. And if Harry ever finds out I swear to you, Brooke will kill you." Hermione sighed.

"B-but... After all that. How?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know either Ron." she said standing up. "I'm heading up. Good night."

He watched as she made her way up to her dorm still shaking her head.

Brooke and Olivia were laughing gaily as they entered the common room. When they did, they saw Ron sitting in front of the fire.

"Brooke," he said when he saw them. "Could I talk to you?"

"Right now?" she asked pausing.

"Yeah."

She glanced at Olivia who nodded and headed upstairs. She sat down in an armchair, her legs dangling on one side. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well, you see, I was bugging Hermione about why she'd been acting giddy all the time and..." Ron began nervously.

"Let me guess," she said with a sigh. "She accidentally blurted it out?"

"Well yes. How'd you know?" he asked in surprise.

"Call it a wild guess. So now you know. What're you going to do?" she asked staring into the fire. "Will you tell Harry?"

"No." he said firmly. Surprised, Brooke stared at him.

"Why?"

"It's not my secret to tell." he said simply. Brooke smiled gratefully and returned to staring at the fire.

"But I would like to know," he began cautiously, in case Brooke blew up at him. "Why."

Brooke just frowned at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"For starters, why don't you want Harry to know how you feel?" he asked her.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him." she said confused.

"I'm not." he answered. "I just want to know a few things. So please answer me."

"Fine," she muttered sighing in defeat. "I don't want him to know because it will only make him feel guilty. Because while he's with Cho, he knows I'll be here moping around. I broke up with him because I wanted him to be happy. And that's not going to happen when he's guilting himself about me." she explained.

"Even if it means breaking your own heart?" he asked his jaw dropping.

"Yes Ron." she said tiredly.

"That's crazy." he said wide-eyed. "How can you sacrifice like that?"

"Listen Ron," she said tears now filling her eyes. "I admit that when I found out that he loved Cho, it was like someone put a knife through me. But I knew that I couldn't really blame him."

"What?" he asked incredulously. "How could you not?"

"Because Ron," she said. "He can't control his emotions any more than I can."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"Besides," she added. "People change. I just want him to be happy. No matter what that means. Good night Ron." she finished, her face suddenly white. She turned on her heel and ran to her dorm.

Turning around to see what had scared Brooklyn, Ron saw Harry walking in.

"Was that Brooke?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said evenly.

"What'd she say?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing. Just said good night."

"Oh."

Ron looked at Harry intently. "Oh?" he asked questioningly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Why do you sound so dissapointed?" he asked.

"No reason Ron."

"Right." he said testily. Shaking his head, he stood up. "Let's go to sleep."

"Right." Harry answered standing up as well. "Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow."

"Yeah."

8888888

"Hey Ron," Harry asked once they were in their dorm.

"What?"

"Why do you think Brooke won't talk to me?"

"Give her time Harry." Ron said sleepily. "She's probably still hurting."

"I guess you're right." he said with a sigh. "Hey Ron?"

"Now what?"

"Did you just say something smart?"

"Shut up ass."

Harry laughed as he settled himself on his bed. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

888888888

Brooke woke up the next morning to see a very grumpy Olivia. She had been woken up by Parvati, and Lavender starting one of their gossip sessions and had apparently screamed loudly because of a boy.

"Stupid annoying prats," Olivia mumbled angrily.

"Li you look like a raisin," Brooke told her friend laughingly. " don't scrunch up your face like that."

"Yes _Mom,"_ Olivia said pointedly.

"You're welcome _Dad,"_ she said with a smile.

"Ha ha," Olivia retorted.

"Where's Hermione by the way?" Brooke asked looking around.

"Library."

"Should've known," she said grabbing a bathrobe and towel. "Honestly, that girl practically _lives_ in the library."

Olivia snorted. "Says the girl who spent her last few weeks in it."

"Hey!" Brooke said defensively. "I had a reason!"

"Sure," she said smirking.

"Shut up poofter!" Brooke said throwing a pillow at Olivia and hitting her squarely on the nose. Laughing, Brooke retreated to the showers, emerging half an hour later wiping her hair with the towel.

"How can you bathe right after you wake up?" Parvati asked her.

"Simple, you go into the showers and just well --- shower." she answered with a grin.

C rossing over to her bed, she ducked as parvati threw a pillow at her. Grabbing her wand she closed her bed hangings, cast a drying charm on her hair and got dresed.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," she answered pulling her bag from the floor. "Scott and I made plans to hang out."

"Oh, _made plans_ did we?" Olivia said slyly.

"Shut up poofter. He owled me last night asking if I wanted to hang out."

"And you said yes?"

"Well, _obviously_." she said rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow. "I like him. He's funny."

"Sure," she said knowingly causing Brooke to roll her eyes. "See you later Brooke."

"See you later Dad," Brooke said grinning. She opened the door and stepped out.

888888888

"Hey Brooke!" Hermione greeted her at dinner.

"Hey humans!" Brooke answered with a grin.

"Hmm... _Someone_ had fun today." Olivia teased.

She stuck her tongue out at her and waved to Scott before sitting down.

"Where have you been Brooke?" Ron asked her from his steak.

"Somewhere." she answered cheerfully as she piled her plate with food.

"Honestly Brooklyn, how can you eat like that?" Olivia asked exasperatedly.

"Cheers!" she answered her friend grinning. Olivia smirked and shook her head.

"At least she's cheerful now. "Hermione said in an undertone.

"Yeah, Oh and Brooke told me that Ron knows." Olivia answered.

"Yeah he does."

Olivia nodded dismissively and went back to her food.

8888888888

The next few weeks passed by quickly and uneventfully. And before they knew it, the first Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. Scott waited patiently for Brooklyn in the Great Hall the night before the Hogsmeade trip. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he waited but no one could actually tell. Spotting Brooke's raven hair, he made his way over to her.

"Hey Brooke," he said smiling.

"Hey Scottie boy," she answered jokingly.

Olivia snorted and said, "Oh and I'm not here am I?"

"Sorry. Hello Olivia," he said sheepishly. "Brooke can I talk to you?" he asked nervously.

"Sure." she answered.

"I was thinking outside the Great Hall, alone?" he ventured. Olivia rolled her eyes, said something about food and walked off to the tables. Brooke grinned at her friend's retreating figure before she and Scott walked out of the Great Hall.

Brooke and Scott walked over to one of the stairs across the hall.

"So," Brooke began cheerfully, sitting down on the steps. "What's up?"

"It's Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow right?" he asked, running a hand nervously through his hair.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I was wondering," he began jamming his hands into pockets. " if you would mind accompanying me."

"You mean as your friend?" she asked with a small smile.

"N-No .As my--- As my date." he said hopefully. She said nothing however and merely gazed at the floor.

"I really like you Brooke." he told her sincerely. "And I'm hoping you'll give me a chance"

888888888

Meanwhile...

Harry had been on his way to dinner and was rounding a corner when he saw Brooke and Scott walking out of the Great Hall. Anger and jealousy flooded him, but why, he didn't know. Following stealthily, he hid himself behind a big statue and eavesdropped. He watched Brooke's smile as she first spoke, and how her face fell when Scott asked her to go with him to Hogsmeade. Though he wasn't entirely sure if Scott had seen it. And now he was waiting with bated breath to hear her answer.

_Please say no Brooke... Please PLEASE say no..._ he thought pleadingly.

"I-I." she began her voice filled with hesitation. He saw Scott look expectantly at her. "I-guess. S-Sure I'll come." she finished. Standing up she said, "Listen Scott, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she turned on her heel and climbed up to Gryffindor Tower for another night of lost sleep.

888888888

Harry stalked into the Great Hall and sat down. Ron and the two girls were staring oddly at him, as he muttered obscenities under his breath.

"Harry?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"What?" he muttered crossly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Do you know Scott Anderson?" he asked shoveling potatoes and steak into his mouth.

"Yes I do. He's the captain of the Ravenclaw Quiddith team," said Olivia. "Brooke and I met him in the library. He was asking for help on Mcgonagall's essay and he and Brooke have been hanging out ever since. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," he said gruffly and started muttering obscenities again. They heard him say 'Brooke' and 'Scott' and "Stupid git' occasionally and Hermione looked uncomfortably at Ron.

"What's your problem?" he asked the two of them.

"Nothing!" they answered. Harry stares at them for a while then goes back to his insane muttering.

Later that night, Harry lay in bed, confused thoughts running through his mind. _Why had he been so angry at seeing Brooke and Scott talking together?_ he asked himself. He rolled over on his side and thought long and hard. But he still couldn't understand what he was feeling. _I'll feel better when Cho and I go out tomorrow._ He told himself yawning. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep. Confusion still clouding most of his thoughts...

**a/n: heya people! sorry i took so long to update! i was really busy! anyway, hope you like this chappie! i'll update again soon! don't forget to:**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	6. Stolen glances

**Disclaimer: don't own HP, never will… gonna cry now… **

**A/n: hey people! I'm back! Here's my shout out!**

**sailorstarryeyes: hey again! Thanks for the review! Here's the next chappie!**

**Silent Darkness Tsumiko: hey cuz! Thanks for the review! Glad ya like it! Here's the next chappie!**

**rOckergirL: hello my dear devotee! Here's the next chappie!**

**kaibadudue: thanks! I will. You took that long to realize?**

**over and under 21: thanks! Will do!**

**gorgeoushottie: thanks! Hope this is soon enough!**

_**On with the ficcie!**_

**Chapter 6: Stolen Glances….**

Brooke stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. _Why am I doing this?_ She asked herself miserably. She glanced at the outfit Parvati and Lavender had made her wear. She was wearing a lack long-sleeved top and pants. Her hair was pulled above her ear on one side, and secured by a barrette.

"Brooke," Hermione said gently through the door. "We have to go."

"I'm coming," she answered. Sighing in defeat, she picked up her bag from the floor and stepped out.

"You look great Brooke." Lavender told her warmly. She smiled her thanks and walked out with Hermione and Olivia.

"It won't be so bad Brooke," Olivia told her cheerfully.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She answered in a resigned tone. "So what are you two up to?"

"Just running around Hogsmeade." Hermione said casually.

"Oh." She said.

"You look great Brooke." Said a voice beside them. The three girls turned and saw Scott, looking very handsome indeed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Brooke took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. She _did_ say yes after all.

"Thanks Scott," she said smiling. "Should we go now?"

"Yeah, come on." He answered offering her his arm.

"See you when I get home guys. I'm sitting with Scott." She said waving goodbye to her friends.

"She is _so_ giving." Olivia said gazing after Brooke.

"Yes, she is." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"We have to discuss this with Ron," she said as they lined up.

"Name?" Filch asked them gruffly.

"Granger, Kensington." Hermione answered. "What do you mean?"

"Listen Hermione," she said. " It's obvious that Brooke and Harry still love each other."

"What?" Hermione interrupted. "What about Cho then?"

"Oh her," she said waving her hand dismissively. "I think she's just a fling. He just _thinks_ he loves her. Anyway," she continued as they walked. "Look at him. He obviously saw Scott and Brooke together, and he's jealous, because Scott asked her out. Didn't you hear his muttering at dinner? It was all, "Brooke" "Scott" and "Stupid git". Look at the signs Herm"

Hermione sighed thoughtfully. "Yeah," she said after a while. "I guess you're right. Question is, what do we do?"

"We have to do something before the two of them get way too hurt." Olivia told her friend rubbing her nose.

"Yes, but what is that _something_?" she pressed.

"I don't know yet." Olivia answered lightly. "But I'll figure something out sooner or later. For now, we need to talk to Ron."

"Right you are."

888888888

Brooke really couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying herself. Because the fact remained, that she was. So far, they had been to Zonko's and this cool new game shop where she had beaten Scott twice at a game.

"Admit it Scott. I beat you!" she said as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"Alright, Alright. You beat me, you're the best." He said grinning.

"Yes I am!" she declared. Sitting down on a chair, she did a little cheer. "Go me! Go me! Uh-huh! Oh yeah!"

He sat down clutching his side as he laughed his head off. Brooke pretended to be offended and glared at him, but succumbed to laughter a few minutes later.

"What can I get you two dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked cheerfully.

"Two Butterbeers please." Scott answered calming down.

"Righto." She said and shuffled away.

"Having fun Brooke?" he asked her once they were alone.

"Oh, Yes." She answered enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it." He said happily. But Brooke wasn't listening. Her gaze had been drawn to a table to their left, where a boy with messy black hair and glasses. _Harry…_she thought with a jolt. _And… CHO._ Anger and jealousy flooded through her. As well as pain and misery. Tears started to form behind her eyelids, obscuring her vision.

"Brooke," came Scott's concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

Tearing her eyes away from Harry and Cho, she choked back the tears just as one slipped out. Forcing a smile onto her lips she answered him.

"I-I'm fine Scott."

"No you're not." He said firmly. He reached over and wiped the tear from her face and gently stroked her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She turned away from him and was grateful for the perfect arrival of their order.

"Here you go dears." Madam Rosmerta said, setting the drinks down. "Are you alright love?" she asked Brooke gently.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, Thank you." She said quietly. Once she was gone, Brooke turned to Scott. "Let's drop it. Ok Scott? I'm fine honest." She told him.

He stared at her for a few minutes before sighing in defeat and nodding.

888888888888

"Those two, have honestly got to be thickest people I have _ever_ met!" Olivia declared from her seat in the café at Hogsmeade.

"Yes, they may well be." Hermione nodded.

" What are we going to do with those two?" Ron asked sipping his coffee.

"I don't know. But it's obvious that we must do something soon, otherwise they'll only be hurting themselves." Hermione supplied thoughtfully.

"But _what_ to do?" Olivia muttered biting her lip.

Ron rubbed his temples and sighed. They spent the next hour sitting quietly each formulating some sort of plan, occasionally mentioning their ideas and bursting out laughing at their own silliness.

"That's it!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'm done."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Look," she answered rubbing her eyes. "It's no use trying to think up a plan when we know we could be having fun. Let's just inform each other when we come up with something decent. Because honestly, I can't think anymore right now. If I do, I'll explode."

Hermione stood up and laughed. "You don't want to see her like that Ron. Trust me." She said jokingly. Ron grinned and followed suit. "Right, let's go."

"Oh and Ron," Olivia said pausing at the door.

"What?"

"Your idea of locking them in a broom closet?"

"What about it?"

"It sucked."

Hermione snorted. "Bye Ron."

And the three of them parted, unaware of the turmoil the people they had just been talking about were going through.

888888888888

Harry had been having a great day so far. He had met up with Cho, kissed, bought stuff, kissed. Yes, it was indeed a great day. That is, until they entered the Three Broomsticks. Brooke and Scott had been there, sitting to their right. Again the feelings that had caused him so much confusion, came rushing back. Anger and jealousy continued to course through him as he stared at Brooke and Scott.It seemed like they wer having such fun. Brooke had been laughingher head off at something. _She looks so beautiful today._ he thought. He watched them as Brooke suddenly fell silent. _Uh- oh. Brooke's upset._ He thought, not the slightest bit sorry for Scott. His anger almost made him pound his fist onto the table as Scott reached over to touch Brooke's face, and how it lingered there. _Don't touch her you great ugly git!_ He inwardly snarled.

"Harry," Cho said, bringing him back to his senses. "I think we should go. It's already 7:30."

"Right," he said still watching Scott and Brooke walk out the door. "Let's go."

He placed his arm around her and walked out.

88888888888

The castle had been brilliantly decorated for Halloween. Candles and jack-o-lanterns floated in the air, eerie screams and wails echoed through the halls, it was a time of joy and merriment. Even the foods had a Halloween flare as they appeared. Tombstones, pumpkins, ghouls and ghosts appeared on the table and the students immensely enjoyed it. Even Brooke managed a genuine smile at the festivities. Halloween was, after all, her favorite holiday.

As night grew on, the students, fuzzy and full, went up to their dormitories one by one. Brooke stood up and headed out of the hall. Walking around a corner however, she froze. Her eyes grew wide as she forced her limbs to move. Tears obscured her vision once more, as she stumbled back to Gryffindor Tower. Pain, anger and jealousy swirling around within her anguished heart….

**A/n: hey people! I'm back! So waddya think? Did it suck? sorry it's a tad short. Anyway, I've got Chappie 7 already under way so, don't 4get to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. The trouble with love

**Disclaimer: _If hp were mine,_**

_**Oh that'd be divine!**_

_**But hp's not mine,**_

_**So I'll just go and whine!**_

**A/n: hey people! I'm back!**

**Silent Darkness Tsumiko: thanks cuz! Gud luck to you too! Here's chappie 7!**

**sailorstarryeyes: hey there! You're right. Harry is very pissy in the last chappie. And I also don't like cho. She's an evil git. (lol, sorry to the cho fans) and yes, hopefully they will realize their incredible stupidity… eventually…**

**kittycat: hello stupidhead! (that's really her name!) I'm not ugly, moron! But thanks for the review anyway.**

**rOckergirl: hey there! Thanks for the review! And I must agree that he was…**

_**-insert drum roll here- On with the ficcie!**_

**Chapter 7: The trouble with love…**

Brooke stumbled into Gryffindor Tower and ran upstairs to her dorm. Throwing the door open she crossed the room, and flung herself onto her bed. Burying her face into the pillow she cried. Pain and jealousy washed through her like waves upon the sand. The feelings ran through her and left her feeling numb and lost. Making her cry all the more, shoulders wrenching with each sob.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Hermione made their way into the room, concern and worry evident on their faces. Sitting down on the bed beside their friend, they gace each other a worried glance.

"Brooke," Olivia said gently. "Brooke what happened?"

"I saw him kissing her." She answered, her face still buried in her pillow.

"Who was kissing who Brooke?" Hermione asked confused.

"Harry." She said sobbing harder. Olivia put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"But Brooke, Co's his girlfriend. It's natural for them to kiss." Hermione said, earning herself a kick and a reproving glare from Olivia.

"I know it's stupid." Brook said slowly turning to face them. "But it just hurts _so_ bad"

"Oh, Brooke." Olivia said hugging her friend tightly.

The door opened and Parvati and Lavender walked in. Instantly, they wore on Brooke's bed as well asking what happened. Hermione glanced questioningly at Brooke, who nodded gently, and then proceeded to tell the two girls about what happened. When Hermione finished, the two girls were hugging her as well and muttering sympathetic comments.

"I know what'd be fun!" Parvati said after a while.

"What?" Brooke asked wiping her still streaming eyes.

"A girl bonding session!" Lavender squealed in delight.

"Exactly!" Parvati said grinning.

"What do you say girls?" Hermione asked the two remaining girls. Brooke and Olivia looked at each other and grinned.

"Definitely."

Parvati and Lavender rushed down to the kitchens and returned fifteen minutes later without food. The three girls looked at them confused.

"Where's the food you were supposed to bring?" Brooke asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be here." Parvati told them smugly.

And sure enough, no more than ten minutes later, eight house elves appeared. Bringing with them trays all laden with food. Chocolate covered chocolate chip cookies(a/n: hehe.. I'm hungry!), chocolate covered pretzels, ice cream, chocolate bars, fudge cakes, jugs of pumpkin juice and other delectable goodies were placed in front of them.

"Thanks guys," Brooke said once the elves were gone. "Sugar and chocolate is just what I needed right now."

The four other girls gave her a warm group hug and with a look at each other, started their sugary pigging out session.

888888888888

The next few months passed by quietly at Hogwarts and before they knew it, Christmas was already peeping around the corner. Harry walked through the halls, looking for Cho. As he passed an unused classroom, he heard familiar voices. Curious, he inched closer and slowly opened the door. Inside were Cho and Draco. She was sitting on Draco's lap locked in a passionate kiss. Anger flared into Harry.

"Cho!" he shouted, causing them to pull apart. "How _could_ you?"

"Harry!" Cho squealed holding onto Harry's arm tears pouring down her face. "Oh Harry, let me explain!"

"EXPLAIN!" he bellowed making even Draco, who was smirking delightedly in the corner, wince. "WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME FOR _HIM_," he said pointing at Draco. "AND YOU STILL HAVE THE GUTS TO CRY? BLOODY HELL! This is it Cho! It's over! Because no amount of "explaining" can change what you've done, you dirty rotten slut!"

Turning on his heel, he stalked back to the dormitories, Cho staring helplessly after him.

8888888888888

"Good night guys." Harry said to Ron and Hermione, the night before Christmas. As he climbed up the stairs to his dorm however, he saw Brooke. She paused momentarily when she saw him but proceeded to walk past him her gaze averted and her raven hair hiding her face. Harry felt the urge to grab her arm and pull her towards him but resisted it. He still hadn't patched things up with her, and he was still unsure of his own emotions. _Does she know?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he continued to his dorm. _Still,_ Harry thought yawning. _It's pretty strange how we always seem to be running into each other._ Thoughts of confusion filled his head as he lay down on his bed. And he fell asleep wondering if she would like what he'd sent.

8888888888888

Brooke woke up on Christmas morning with a pillow in her face.

"What the--!" she shouted pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Oi, presents!" Olivia shouted at her. Instantly, she jumped up and ran to the humongous pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

"Hey Brooke, I've been meaning to ask you." Hermione said from her pile. "Did you send Harry anything?"

"Yes I did." She answered brightly. The two girls gazed at her open- mouthed

"YOU WHAT?" they screamed at her.

"Oh lighten up guys." She said with a cheerful smile. "It's Christmas!"

She reached for one of the parcels and tore it open. She squealed in delight as she took out a box of chocolates.

"Honestly Brooke!" Olivia said laughing. Brooke paid no attention to her and tore her way through her pile of presents. Once she was finished, she had revealed a black sweater from Mrs.Weasley, a nifty defense book from Remus Lupin,

(a/n: she knows about the order btw, forgot to mention it.) a moving miniature hippogriff from Sirius, a pair of shoes from Hermione, a cute bag from Olivia, a matching blouse and skirt from Lavender and Parvati, and a black dress from her parents that she simply adored.

"Brooke, wait." Hermione called as she went to her bed to dump her stuff. "You missed one."

"What?" she said tipping her stuff onto her bed. She walked back and saw to her surprise that there was another small parcel left on the floor. She picked it up and opened it. What she saw made her gasp. Inside was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

It was a necklace made of black crystal and engraved in the middle was a sapphire that was almost the same color as Brooke's eyes. She opened the box it was in and took out the necklace.

"Who is that from?" Olivia asked her. But Brooke wasn't paying attention. She was reading the card underneath the foam of the necklace's box.

_Brooke,_

_Happy Christmas! I know that you may still be mad at me_ _and I'm sorry for everything I did. Please don't throw this away. I'm sorry I ever made you sad. Believe me, if I could change it all I would. I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me._

Harry

Brooke stared at the note a grim smile forming on her lips. I'm not giving in that easy, Harry. She thought. She walked over to her dresser and put the necklace gingerly in her jewelry box. She had to admit that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, and coupled with the fact that it was from Harry sent her heart fluttering. But she had pride, and after what Harry had done to her, she was not just going to let herself get hurt again. But though her heart was set, she couldn't help but wonder, in a small corner of her heart, if he had gotten what she'd sent.

888888888

Harry woke up on Christmas morning, very wet. Ron had deemed it easiest to wake him up by means of spraying water on his face. Cursing, he went over to his pile and started unwrapping his presents. And before long he had gotten: the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a book from Hermione, a brand new broom servicing kit from Sirius and Remus, and a book about the Chudley cannons from Ron. As he was about to stand up one last present caught his eye. It was wrapped in Black and Blue paper. He picked it up, wondering who could've sent it.

Slowly, he unwrapped the gift. It was a small handmade bear, roughly the size of a teacup, wearing green robes with a snitch and his number on the back and holding a broomstick. His hurt thumped loudly in his chest. There was only one person he knew that could make these things. Brooke… he thought with a jolt. He had been hoping she would send him a gift but had not really expected it to come true. This would need an incredible amount of soul searching now.

88888888

Ron waited for the two girls in the common room.

"It's about ruddy time." He growled at them after waiting for twenty minutes.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione apologized sitting down.

"So, what's up?"Olivia asked following Hermione.

"Brooke gave Harry a present." He told them.

"We know. She told us herself. Harry sent her one as well." Olivia acknowledged.

"What?" Ron asked surprised. "What'd he give her?"

"Oh, a necklace." Hermione supplied. " A rather beautiful one I might add. Black crystal pendant, with a brilliant sapphire engraved in the middle, hanging on a silver chain."

"Oh that." He said comprehension dawning on his face. "He was staring at that necklace during the last Hogsmeade trip. Probably bought it while I was talking to Fred."

"Alright, back to the point." Olivia muttered. "What's the idea you were talking about?"

"Oh that. I was thinking," he said quietly, leaning forward. "Things aren't really making any progress so what if we forge two letters, one for Harry and one for Brooke, apologizing to each other for the way they acted and telling them to meet somewhere."

"Hmm, I like it." Olivia said a mischievous grin on her face. "Good thing that Chang girls out of the picture now. It'll be much easier now."

"I agree." Hermione said. "But now the questions are, where will we tell them to meet? And when? And how are we sure they'll even go?"

"That my friend, is where we come in.," she said knowingly. Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"See, we forge the letters using that nifty little charm you learned last week. And then, we make sure they go. Get my drift?" she explained sneakily.

"Alright girls. Where and when?" he asked.

"Grounds?" Hermione asked. "It's really romantic there by the lake, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes I agree but it's too open. I don't think Brooke would want to meet up with him there." She said thoughtfully.

"How about the Room of Requirement?" Ron suggested. "They both know about it, and it's dead useful since we can tell it to be a--- let's say, broom closet?" he asked shaking his eyebrows.

Olivia threw a pillow at him, hitting him on the head. "I like the Room of Requirement. But a broom closet is stupid Ron." She told him, with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright then, Operation Get-Together is officially on." Hermione said in a brisk voice, as she grabbed two rolls of parchment. "What are we going to write?"

888888888

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories came crawling back to him. Brooke, helping him study in the library. Brooke, correcting the mistakes in his essay. Brooke, cheering him up, after losing to Ravenclaw. Brooke, taking care of him after an injury. An angry Brooke, a sad Brooke, a sick Brooke.

Oh my god… he thought, realization hitting him. That's the trouble with love you see… just when you thought you knew what it was about, it suddenly changes. Harry muttered hiss feelings to himself thinking he was alone, his stomach plummeted as he heard a gasp somewhere near him. Sitting up, he saw Ron in the doorway, his mouth hanging open. Ron had heard what he said….

**A/n: Hey people! I'm soooooo sorry I took this long to post. (hides from readers behind a rock) but I am gonna make it up to you with this kinda long chappie! So anywho, I've got a story in LOTR as well, so pleeease read it too! Thanks! Don't forget to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	8. Realizations

**Disclaimer: ok let's get this done, JKR owns HP , not I. So please do _not_ sue me. For I am only a feeble fanfiction writer dreaming of owning it… but sadly…I never will. **

**Chapter 8: Realizations...**

"R-Ron?" Harry croaked turning to face his friend. His mouth felt dry and his throat tight. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get something." Ron answered walking over to his bed. He rummaged around and picked up a parcel.

"Did- did you mean what you said Harry?" Ron asked, not looking at him.

"Yes Ron." he answered. After all, this was his best mate. "I- I do. But Ron don't tell anyone." Ron turned to face him a curious look on his face. "It's taken me this long to realize it. But I know now that I love her."

"So, what're you going to do?"

"I dunno." He said sighing. "Wait, I guess. It's the only thing I _can_ do. I hurt her too much to expect anything."

"I'll leave you to it then shall I?" Ron said and went out the door.

8888888888

"So he's finally come to his senses has he?" Olivia asked shrewdly. "I told you it would only be a matter of time." She, Ron and Hermione were in the library, writing the letters.

"It's done!" Hermione announced.

"Alright! Let me see!" Ron said. Hermione handed him the letters and he busied himself in reading them.

"Excellent!" he praised. "Looks exactly like their handwriting."

Now for stage two." Olivia said briskly. The three of them stood up, gathered their things, and left the library.

They climbed up to the owlery and called down two school owls.

"Why aren't we using Hedwig and Midnight?" he asked the two girls.

"We figured it would be better if we didn't use their familiars." Hermione told him with a shrug. They threw the owls into the night air, letters in their beaks, and quickly went back to Gryffindor Tower.

88888888888

Brooke lay in bed, thinking. _What's wrong with me? It's only been 2 days since Christmas! I should be happy._ She thought dully to herself. There was a rap on her window and she turned to see what it was. An owl was outside with a letter in its beak. She stood up an opened the window to let the bird in. It swooped in and dropped the letter it was carrying onto her bed.

_Who could this be from?_ She asked herself as she picked it up and went over to the open window.

_Brooke,_

_I hope you had a lovely Christmas. Please don't disregard this! I know I'm in no position to ask you anything, but please. I really really need to talk to you. In private and in person. Please Brooke. I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 on Friday night. Please Brooke, this is really important._

_Harry_

She looked up from the letter, the chilly night wind, sending shivers down her spine. She walked over to her bed and plopped down. "Ugh! _Now_ what do I do?" she moaned into her pillow. Once again, at a loss.

88888888888

"Alright guys, the letters will have arrived by now." Hermione informed her two friends.

"We should give them a few more minutes so they can read it." Olivia stated leaning back in her chair.

"Yes you're right. And then we have work to do." he said, heaving a sigh.

"You should talk." Hermione scoffed. "Harry's not going to be as hard as Brooke."

"Ah well, you're right I suppose." he said sheepishly.

"Or we could wait until tomorrow..." Olivia piped up sneakily. The two girls eyed each other and then sighed.

"Yeah, tomorrow works." the three of them said.

8888888888

Harry was in his dorm, flicking through the pages of the photo album Hagrid had given him. It was filled with picture of his parents. He stood up as he heard a rap on the window, and moved to open it. A school owl was sitting outside and dropped a letter into his hands before giving a soft hoot and flying off into the night. Harry walked back to his bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Holidays! Surprised? I should think so. Thank you for the necklace by the way. It was beautiful. You may be wondering why i'm writing to you so... I'll get to the point. Harry we need to talk. Please meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 on Friday night._

_Brooke_

He reread the letter again just to make sure he wasn't imagining things. _Brooke wants me to meet her?_ He thought.

He shook his head and pulled out his drawer. He really needed to talk to Sirius right now. After extracting his half of the two-way mirror Sirius had given him, he calmly looked into it.

"Sirius Black." he whispered and saw Sirius' grinning face.

"Hi Sirius." he greeted. "How was Christmas?"

"Wonderful." he answered. "What's up kiddo?"

"You've missed out on a lot." he told his godfather.

"Really now? Then, you'll just have to fill me in I suppose." Sirius answered good- naturedly. "How is everyone?" he asked.

"Everyone's fine. Everyone that is... besides Brooke..." he said trailing off

"Why? What happened?" he answered frowning in concern.

"This is going to be a long story Sirius. So, I sure hope you have time."

"Of course. Fire away."

"Brooke and I broke up." He began. "And that's not all. I also..." he told Sirius about everything. How he thought he had feelings for Cho. How she cheated on him. How angry and jealous he felt everytime Scott Anderson went near Brooke, and how he realized just how much he loved Brooklyn.

"So what do you think?" he asked when he told Sirius about the letter. "Should I go?"

"Yeah, I think you should." Sirius answered thoughtfully. " After all, friendship is a start. You're Mum and Dad started out as friends."

"Alright." he said to his godfather. "I'll go. Thanks Sirius." They both said goodbye and put away their mirrors. And Harry was once again left to his thoughts...

8888888888

"Brooke!" Olivia called in a singsong voice, as she bounced into the room. She sighed dramatically when she saw her friend slumped onto her pillow.

"Brooklyn Denise Matthews!" she screeched. "Get your lazy arse out of your bed right now, before I make you!"

Brooke merely covered her head with a pillow, moaning. Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow off of Brooke's head.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked acting annoyed.

"Nothing." Brooke answered.

"Oh come on Brooke don't give me that!" she snapped. "What's wrong?"

Brooke grabbed her pillow from Olivia and pointed to the letter on her dresser, before hiding herself under the pillow again. Olivia sighed on exasperation as she picked up the letter they had forged. _Hmm... Hermione's pretty darn good at this._ She thought; impressed by her friend's Charms work. After pretending to read it, she put it back on top of the dresser and sat down beside her friend.

"Is that what you're agonizing over?" she asked gently. Brooke turned to face her, looking pale and disheveled.

"What am I gonna do Lia?" she whispered. Tears started to form in her blue eyes, and her shoulders quaked. "I can't face him. I- I just can't."

Olivia put an arm around her friend's shoulders. She hated seeing Brooke like this. And it only made her stick harder to her purpose.

"Brooke, answer me this." she said looking Brooke in the eye. "Do you still love Harry?"

"I do!" she wailed. "I love him _so_ much! But I don't want to get hurt anymore..."

"Ok Brooke," she answered gently. "But are you ready to forgive him?"

Brooke stared out the window and heaved a great sigh. "I already forgave him Olivia." she answered.

"Oh Brooke," she said hugging her friend. " It's the New Year. Almost. But anyway, I think you should go to the Room of Requirement and make friends with him again. A New Year indicates a chance for a fresh start. And you of all people need that. I think you should give Harry a chance. In my opinion, he really loves you deep down inside... he just hasn't realized it yet." She stood up and went for the door.

"Think about it." she called as closed the door behind her. Leaving Brooklyn alone, and more confused than ever.

88888888888

Harry waited in the Room of Requirement, his heart pounding. The sound of the door opening broke through the stillness of the room and he turned. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Brooklyn walk in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey." Came the answer back. The two of them walked over to the cluster of armchairs and sat down. An awkward silence settled onto them as neither spoke. Finally, it was Brooke who broke the silence.

"So, what did you want to tell me Harry?" she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"What? But Brooke,_you_ asked _me_ to come here!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, I got a letter coming from you telling me to meet you here, because you wanted to tell me something!" she said her blue eyes full of confusion.

"I got a letter from _you_ saying the exact same thing!" he told her.

"But who--?" she murmured, more to herself than to Harry. _So she didn't want to meet me here. I should've known better…_he thought with a sigh.

"I – I have to go." She said standing up. His head jerked up as he watched Brooke walk towards the door. _Should I stop her? What do I do?_ He asked himself urgently. He didn't really get to decide what to do because just then Brooke's voice was heard swearing loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her.

"The bloody door won't open Harry." She said, angrily kicking the door.

"What?" he said incredulously. "You have _got_ to be joking!"

"Does this look funny to you?" she snapped at him. "Just help me open the door!"

"Sorry." He apologized as they both pushed on the door.

About an hour later, the both of them lay on the floor panting heavily.

"Let's face it Brooke," he managed to breathe out. "We're locked in, and there's nothing we can do about it."

8888888888

Outside the Room of Requirement, Ron, Olivia and Hermione stood guarding the door.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione hissed painfully.

"Sorry." Ron apologized, shifting slightly.

"Will you two shut up please?" Olivia said from near the door. "We're supposed to be invisible! Air doesn't talk you know."

The three of them stepped closer to the door and pressed their ears on it. They heard Brooke's muffled swearing and suppressed their laughter.

"She really does curse too much doesn't she?" Ron whispered to the two girls, who nodded.

"How long are we going to stand guard here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"As long as it takes I suppose." Olivia whispered thoughtfully.

"But I need to sleep Lia!" Ron complained. "Why don't you just _Colloportus _the door shut?"

"There's an idea." Hermione commented.

"Alright, let's go. The door's got an automatic sealing charm on it remember?" she said dragging them off. "It won't open until tomorrow morning." And with that, they went back to the common room, leaving their two friends stuck in the Room of Requirement.

888888888888

"Hey Brooke?" Harry asked after a while.

"Yeah?" she asked back, turning to face him.

"Since we're here and all, d'you think maybe we could talk? Just like what the letters said?" he inquired.

"What about?" she asked coldly.

"Listen Brooke," he said sighing. "I know what I did to you was wrong. But I'm trying to be civil to you. Can you please do the same?" he must have said this harsher than he had meant to, because Brooke was now staring at the stone floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The sincerity in her blue eyes immediately melted him. _She's so adorable_…he thought with a sigh.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I had no right." He said apologizing. "But really Brooke, will you please listen to me?"

"Alright." She answered gently.

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "I know I've hurt you with what I did… and I'm sorry." He turned to look into her eyes. "You're an important person to me Brooke. Can you ever forgive me and be friends again?"

"For the sake of Christmas…" she began. He looked at her hopefully. "I guess." She ended lightly.

They spent the next few hours talking and joking around. Finally, Brooke stretched her arms and plopped down next to Harry on the large sofa. Shivering, she tucked her feet underneath her and smiled at him.

"You're cold."

"No shit Sherlock." She said with another shiver. He reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. Immediately feeling her stiffen.

"What're you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry I don't have a jacket to give you." He said gently. " But I can at least prevent you turning into an icicle."

Brooke's defenses melted. She gave him a gratifying smile, or tried to, but a yawn managed to claw it's way out and disrupted it. 'Thanks." She muttered as her eyes fluttered shut and her head drooped onto Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he watched her go to sleep. _She's so cute..._ he thought. Her hair had fallen into her face.

"Brooke," he whispered giving her a gentle nudge, just to make sure she was asleep. She didn't stir. Sighing in relief, he brushed her dark hair out of her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. (a/n: aww… how sweet… I think I'm gonna puke! Lol). Resting his head on hers, he closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

888888888

Brooke slowly opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ She thought in confusion as she saw the unfamiliar surroundings. It took her a moment to realize where she was, and when she did, peering through half-open eyelids, she gazed around. Her eyes landed on Harry, and she gasped. _Ok, steady girl… he's still asleep. Just stand up and slowly walk to the door…_she thought bracingly. Taking a deep breath, she slowly sat up, careful not to wake Harry. Standing up, she carefully walked over to the door. But it seems she didn't walk quietly enough.

Just as she was about to step past the table, her foot got caught in one of the legs and sent her toppling down. Reaching for the linen cloth, she managed to drag all of the contents on top of her and landed on a struggling heap on the cold stone floor.

"Oh, BLOODY CRAP!" she screamed struggling with the linen cloth, that had gotten entangled around her.

"OUCH!" she screamed again as she bonked her head on the table.

Harry jerked awake to see Brooke on the floor struggling with the cloth. At first he laughed his head off at the sight but after a glare from Brooke, decided to just help her out.

"What were you doing, wrestling with the linen like that?" he asked her once she was seated once again.

"I was going to check if the door was open but I tripped. And the rest is history." She said rolling her eyes as Harry started laughing again. She checked her watch, it was already nine 'o clock. "Harry, I think we should get going soon." She told him standing up.

"That isn't up to us is it now, Brooke?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"We'll soon find out." She quipped. Walking towards the door, she turned the handle. "Yes!" she cheered.

"It's open?" Harry asked blankly.

"Yes, Sherlock. It's open." She said rolling her eyes. "Let's go."

They walked towards the Great Hall in silence. None of them aware that everything they had done last night was recorded, or that they're three friends were going to watch it…

8888888888

"Why are you doing this Draco?" Cho cried. "I thought you loved me!"

Draco Malfoy sneered at her. "Love you?" he asked spitefully. "Why would I love a slut like you?"

Cho stared at him her mouth hanging open, feeling like she had just been slapped. "S-slut?"

"Yes, you stupid girl." He said smirking. "You steal Potter from Matthews and then cheat on him. If that isn't slutty then I'll be damned."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business Chang." He said maliciously. "Now it's either you do as I say Chang, or I expose you for the slut you truly are."

"I-You can't prove anything!" she said defensively. "It's your word against mine!"

"That's where you're wrong silly girl." He said laughing at her. "I have documentation of everything you said. In a Pensieve nonetheless."

Cho's face went pale her eyes wide. "W-what do you want me to do?" she asked her voice barely a whisper, an expression of defeat on her face.

Draco smiled triumphantly, knowing he had won. It had been an easy task. Chang was very gullible.

"I want you to write a letter to Matthews." He said leaning onto the wall. "Tell her that you're sorry for stealing Potty and that you want to give her this is a peace offering." He held out a small package to her. She nodded mournfully. "I'll meet you in the owlery at eight 'o clock."

He left the room and walked back to the dungeons where Slytherin house was located, and went in. This was going to be interesting.

888888888888

Brooke sat in her room reading a book about Joan of Arc. A rap on the window interrupted her thoughts and she grudgingly went to open it. A school owl held out its leg to her where a package was tied to its leg. Sighing, she relieved the bird of its load and sent it off into the night.

She walked back to her bed and sat down. She opened the letter and was surprised at what she read. _Cho's apologizing?_She thought bewildered. She shook her head and decided to let it go. _Maybe she is sincere…_ she thought kindly. She put away the letter and opened the small package. Inside was a necklace, a silver chain with a blood red ruby in a claw-like setting. She smiled at the gift and put it away. But what she didn't see however, was how the pendant glowed with a faint malicious light as she turned around to go back to her book….

**A/n: ok, so was that long or what? I am so proud… hehehe… anyways, sorry it took so long… I've been pretty busy… school's gonna start up again next week so I don't really know when I'll be posting again… I still have to work on chappie 2 of my LOTR fic… please r&r that too! Btw, I'm thinking of writing an LJ(LilyJames) fic. Waddya think? Anyway, the plot thickens! Who is the necklace really from? What's gonna happen next? And should I add a HermioneRon romance just for spice? Well… don't forget to:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**shadOw08 c",)**


	9. Evil Reappears

A/n: hey people! I'm so happy! It was just my birthday! does little jigs and so, as a treat, I give you this chapter!

Chapter 9: Evil reappears…

Brooke woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened, it was already 9:30. Luckily, it was the weekend and she was in no danger of being late. Humming to herself, she bustled around the empty room and proceeded to take a shower. Stepping out of the bathroom with only a robe on, she sat down in front of the mirror and picked up the necklace she had received the night before. She put it on, not noticing the faint glow it emitted once she had clasped it. Feeling light headed she rubbed her temples and stood up. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them, an eerie glow was in her blue eyes.

Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, she rummaged through her trunk and brought out a dress. She put it on and went over to the mirror and applied her make up. Grinning appreciatively at her reflection, she stood up, put on a pair of stilettos and waltzed out the door.

888888888

Harry and the others waited in the common room for Brooke.

"Why didn't you two wake her up?" Ron asked the two girls crossly. "I'm getting hungry."

Olivia was about to reply when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All four of them turned to see who it was. Their mouths dropped open when the person finally appeared.

"B-Brooke?" Harry gasped out. Everyone stared at her shock evident on their faces. And they had every right to be. Brooke was the type of girl who never really used make-up. She was a simple girl, a natural beauty. Now here she was, in a short tight0itting black dress and make-up.

"Hi there." She said with a wave. "Let's go down to breakfast guys. I need to scope out some hotties."

"Brooke?" Olivia said snapping out of it. "Are you feeling ok?"

Brooke gave her a grin, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked ditzily. When they finally got down to the Great Hall, Brooke was given a lot of appreciative stares.

"Brooke whatever possessed you to dress like this?" Olivia asked Brooke. But Brooke never heard it. She had already strutted over to the Ravenclaw house table and was shamelessly flirting with Scott Anderson, who looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of his head with shock.

"What just happened here?" Harry asked dazed.

88888888888

Ron, Hermione and Olivia sat in the Common Room doing their homework and contemplating. Brooke's behavior for the past two weeks had them utterly confused. She was flirting with boys, always wearing jewelry and make-up, and wearing these clothes they didn't even know she had. They had watched the recording in the Room of Requirement and were as stumped as ever.

"You know I still don't understand it." Ron said while poring over his Divination essay.

"You're essay or Brooke?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"I'd say both." He answered.

"What I don't understand," Hermione voiced out from her four-foot long Transfiguration essay. "Is why she's acting like this, when it's pretty clear in the recording that she and Harry hit it off perfectly."

"I know," Olivia said frowning in confusion. "I can't understand it either."

888888888888

Draco lay in bed in his dorm room, laughing. He was having immense fun manipulating Matthews. He had been assigned to monitor her actions. _Pretty soon Brooklyn Matthews, you'll be __dead…_he thought, twirling his wand in his fingers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'You're making a mistake you know." said a nagging voice in his brain, that set aside the malice riddled in with his last thought.

'_No I'm not. I don't care if she dies.'_ He told the voice defiantly.

'Yeah right.' The voice said in a mocking tone. 'If that's true, then why do you think that if she's not going to be yours then no one's going to get her?'

'_I don't think that.'_ He said indignantly.

'Oh you do, you may not realize it yet… but you do…' the voice said sneakily.

Draco shook his head and buried his head in his hands. He just had an argument with a voice in his brain… clearly, that wasn't a good sign.

888888888888

Scott Anderson sat in the library face to face with Harry Potter and his friends. For so long, he had been jealous of the Boy Who Lived. He had everything it seems and yet, he took it for granted. He had fame, looks, Quidditch Captain, and a perfect girlfriend. But he still broke Brooke's heart. But he was not here in the musty Hogwarts Library to speak about Harry Potter's mistakes. He was here to talk about Brooke. The one girl he had ever loved… and the one girl he could never have.

Scott had to admit that he enjoyed all the attention Brooke had been heaping on him lately. But he found that he couldn't. Brooke had been acting strange for more than a month now. And frankly, he was getting worried. He wasn't the only one he flirted with, she flirted with almost every attractive guy in the castle. But now, as they sat here in utter silence, none of them could figure out just what had happened to Brooke that could cause her to act the way she was. But all five of them knew that whatever it was, they had to figure it out soon.

8888888888888

Brooke sat in front of the mirror in her dorm frowning. Her brow furrowed deeper as she tried to recall a certain moment during the past week but found that she could not. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember?_ She asked herself biting her lower lip. She had already finished her homework though she only vaguely remembered the lessons and had to look them up again, and as now left wondering where Harry and the others were. She also had a vague recollection of a bad verbal fight with Dahlia Withers from Hufflepuff though she couldn't imagine why. The necklace glowed red once again and a strange glint came to Brooke's usually gentle blue eyes. She checked her reflection and walked out the door. An evil smirk on her lips and an equally eerie evil glow in her eyes.

8888888888888888

Hermione frowned and sighed heavily. Whatever had caused Brooke's mysterious attitude change had more to it than what meets the eye. Ever since Brooke had started behaving strangely, there had also been mysterious attacks on students. They were mainly in the form of pranks but people had stared getting hurt. The hospital wing was now frequently housing the victims. All of who always had fights or confrontations with Brooklyn.

"I have an idea." Hermione said to the others at the table, brining out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. "I don't know if it will help us but it's worth a shot."

"It's better than sitting her thinking till our brains explode." Olivia said shrugging.

"Let's hear it then." Harry said eagerly.

"What are some of the peculiarities you've noticed in Brooke?" she asked them.

"She's acting like a slut." Ron said frankly. Harry and Scott glared at him, clearly offended, but he shrugged it off. "It's true."

Hermione dipped her quill in the ink and wrote it down on the parchment.

"Umm.. Hermione?" Olivia asked. "How is this supposed to help us?"

"By making a list of all our observations, we should be able to identify something that's out of place." She explained. "Something that stands out. And maybe, just _maybe_ we can figure out what's causing Brooke to act this way, and put a stop to it."

They all looked at her in fervent wonder before nodding in agreement.

Hermione pored over the list, analyzing each one. _Always seems to be wearing jewelry._ This triggered something in Hermione's memory. Brooke _was_ always wearing jewelry nowadays. But there was one piece of jewelry in particular, that she never took off.

"Of course." She breathed, just loud enough for the others to hear. "It's so simple I never even _thought_ about it!"

The others looked at her as if fearing that she had lost her mind. She laughed inwardly at the simplicity of it all. No one would have suspected all this from something so small and unimportant. The only thing out of place… a necklace….

A/n: hey hey y'all! i now it's short but i hope you liked that chapter! And since it was my birthday, I demand that all of you give me gifts! Lol, just kidding. Just review and I'll call it even. Also, check out my other stories! I have also updated them as a treat to all of you lovely people. Cheers! Don't forget to:

R

E

V

I

E

W

shadOw08 c",)


End file.
